Welcome to the future
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and Watson literally fall into Mine and Lydia's lives.How will they cope with the new world? follow us as we attempt to stop Holmes insulting people or getting himself killed and Watson tagging along. Holmes/OC Watson/OC
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: this is for **_**doctorcoffeegirl**_** :D hope everyone likes it :D**

**Because we're both HUGE fans of Sherlock Holmes, we've become really good friends through this site. And now we talk about everything lol. She's an awesome writer too :D**

**This is gonna be instead of me continuing 'goodbye 2010' because I just couldn't think of anything to write, so I started again. Pretty much. :D**

**xXxXx**

*normal POV*

"Lyd? Hey, Star, you in?" I called to my best friend as I unlocked the front door to our shared flat.

"Yeah, I'm in here Rhi." She called back from the kitchen. I shrugged my coat off and hung it up before joining her.

"Movie night?" I offered as I leant against the counter next to where she was finishing drying up her mug.

"Sherlock Holmes?"

"Obviously."

"I'm in."

I grinned and grabbed a bag of popcorn and poured it into a big glass bowl. Lydia grabbed a 2L bottle of coke and 2 glasses before following me into the living room. I put the popcorn down on the middle seat of the three-seater sofa and flicked the TV on. I browsed through the DVDs before coming across Sherlock Holmes – the 2009 version, of course – and popping it into the DVD player. I jumped into my seat and got comfy as quickly as I could. I got to the main menu, pressed play and leant back in seat.

…

We were watching the shipyard scene, where Holmes almost gets crushed but Watson saves his arse, when something weird happened. What usually happens – where Watson gets to him and pulls him down while Holmes makes a hilarious face – didn't happen. Watson got to him and pulled him down but the disappeared through a gap which wasn't there before.

Me and Lydia both shared confused looks before leaning forward slightly, only to jump back again when all the power in the house went. "What the hell's going on?" Lydia whispered.

There was a loud crash in the kitchen followed by two heavy thumps and someone groaning. I could just about see Lydia through the darkness, so I nodded and we slowly made our way over to the kitchen door, making sure we were silent.

"This is your fault." Announced a man's voice in a very old fashioned, English accent.

"How the devil is this my fault?" cried another, deeper, English accent.

"…I'm not sure yet, but I'm certain you're entirely to blame."

"That's preposterous! You are theorizing without data, a foolish mistake to make."

Me and Lydia both seemed to think the same thing, because our heads snapped towards each other simultaneously. Those voices sound _very_ familiar.

Carefully, I pushed the door open to see two figures getting to their feet. I couldn't see them clearly, because the room was dark, so I flicked on the lights, causing them to jump and spin 'round to face us.

"Bloody hell!" me and Lydia both exclaimed, taking a step back in shock.

There, standing in our kitchen, were Robert Downey Jr and Jude Law. Dressed in exactly what they were wearing when the film messed up. But, they looked younger. Like in their mid-twenties.

"Ah, good afternoon. Could you tell us where on earth we are?" Robert asked as Jude nodded.

"I-I…" I stuttered.

"You – you're…" Lydia mumbled as we both looked between the two in amazement.

"Ah, quite right. We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Sherlock Holmes, and this is Doctor John Watson." Rob- okay, Holmes, announced.

"But you're… you're Robert and Jude, why are you here?" I finally asked.

"Who?" Jud- well, Watson, asked.

"So you're… not Robert and Jude?" Lydia asked.

"My dears, we've already stated our names." Rob- damnit! – Holmes, pointed out.

"Oh. Well this is… impossible." I muttered.

"I'm afraid you have us at a loss. We do not yet know your names." Holmes smiled.

"Oh… yeah, sorry. I'm Rhiannon Player."

"Lydia Bevan."

"Pleasure. Now, can you tell us where we are?" Watson asked.

"In our flat… in London… in two thousand and eleven." Lydia answered.

"Two thousand and eleven!" Watson gasped.

"So you're really… wow. This is so great." I directed the last bit at Lydia who made an excited noise before getting a straight face when they looked at her.

"Have you any idea how we got here? And why we seem to have gotten younger along the way?" Holmes asked as he appeared to just notice things in the room he hadn't ever seen before.

"Nope. We were watching the film and it messed up, then you landed in our kitchen. Which is weird in itself, but you getting younger and remembering being older… this is confusing." I frowned slightly, trying to figure something out that could explain it.

I jumped when I heard the blender switch on and looked across to see Lydia snatch it from Watson and put it back on the side. "Don't touch that. You'll end up slicing off your hand." She warned.

"Miss Player? May I ask what exactly this is?" I looked over to Holmes to see him with his head practically in the microwave, examining the turntable.

"Bloody hell! Get your head out of there!" I yelled and grabbed the collar of his coat to pull him out before slamming the door with my hip. "That's for heating up food. Not your head. That might make it explode, and I am _so_ not cleaning that up."

"Right. My apologies." He smiled before wandering over to the fridge.

"Stop! You two sit down and don't touch anything." Lydia ordered suddenly. I looked aver to her to see that she had just stopped Watson opening the oven.

They both sat down at the kitchen table, looking like they were pouting slightly about being told off.

"Right, first of all, you're gonna have to stay with us, okay?" Lydia asked, they nodded.

"Cool. So don't touch anything you haven't used before. If you want to know what something is, ask one of us and we'll explain. Then you can use it, savvy?" I added and they nodded again.

"Awesome. In the morning we'll go shopping to get you some new clothes." Lydia finished.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Watson smiled.

"No problem. Right, in the spare room we have a bed and a sofa that folds out into a bed. C'mon, we'll show you here it is." I smiled.

We led them to the spare room and me and Lydia folded out the sofa into the bed before dumping some quilts and pillows onto it.

"There you go. Need anything else?" Lydia asked.

"No, that's wonderful. Thank you." Holmes smiled.

"Night." Me and Lydia chorused before walking out of the room and shutting the door.

"Whoa. This is weird." Lydia whispered to me as we walked towards out bedroom doors.

"Yeah, but really awesome!" I beamed.

"I know!" we both practically jumped up and down before regaining ourselves and trying to look serious. "Night."

"Night, night." I smiled and shut the door to my room behind me as I walked in. I got into my pyjamas quickly and hopped into bed, staring at the ceiling with the biggest smile possible before drifting off into sleep.

…

When I woke up the next morning, I thought last night was just a dream and sighed as I climbed out of bed. I got into some jogging bottoms and a vest top before wandering into the kitchen. I flicked the kettle and turned at the sound of footsteps, naturally thinking it was Lydia. It wasn't.

"Oh, it wasn't a dream." I half whispered to Holmes and Watson as they walked into the kitchen. "Uh, tea?"

"Yes, please." Holmes smiled.

"Please." Watson replied with another smile before sitting at the table.

"Rhi! I had the coolest dream last- okay. So it wasn't a dream. Huh. Morning guys." She smiled over them before looking at me with a wide grin. "Coffee please." She was also wearing a pair of joggers as well as a t-shirt that read 'I am a genius; I just choose not to show it you.'

"Uh-huh." I smiled and poured out everyone's drinks. They all said thanks when I gave them their mugs and I joined them at the table. "Right, when we go to the shops, you're gonna have to lose the waistcoats. It'll be okay for you to wear the trousers, shirts and coats, but no one wears waistcoats anymore, so you'd stand out really bad."

"That's fine." Holmes smiled and Watson agreed.

"Cool. I'm gonna hop in the shower. Then Lydia will, and then you decide which of you is getting in next." I smiled and left the room.

After my shower, I changed into a pair of blue jeans, a plain light blue vest top and pulled on my personalised hoodie that read simply 'R. Player' on the back.

Once Lydia got out, - wearing dark blue jeans and a zip up jacket – Watson went in, then Holmes. Once we were all ready, we grabbed our credit cards and left the house. The shops were just round the corner, so we decided to walk rather than take my car.

"Where should we go first?" I asked Lydia as we walked down the street towards Whiteleys Shopping Centre. Lydia was on my right, Holmes on my left and Watson was walking next to Lydia. We had to grab them by the arm sometimes and pull them along when they saw something they haven't seen before, which is a hell of a lot of stuff.

"Um… French Connection." She replied.

We entered Whiteleys and made our way straight to French Connection.

"Right, t-shirts." I muttered and we dragged them over to where the t-shirts were. We had grabbed a couple of baskets on the way in and straight away we started dumping stuff in them. I was shopping for Holmes and Lyd was shopping for Watson.

"How about this?" I asked as I held up a whit t-shirt that had black stripes going across it. He nodded nonchalantly and I chucked it in the basket. I chucked in a couple of plain white tops with the French Connection logo on and a couple of black-with-white-stripes long sleeved t-shirts

I grabbed some chequered shirts, plain shirts and polo-shirts and put them in before dragging him to the trousers.

I held some jeans up against his legs before chucking them into the basket along with a load of others.

"Hey! Where'd you think you're going?" I caught Holmes by the collar and dragged him back over to the trousers.

"Miss Player, I'm not exactly needed at this moment in time, so I would like to have a look around." He huffed.

"You are needed. I need to see if things will suit you or not. So stay."

I grabbed a couple of pairs of black suit trousers before pulling him into the jacket/coat section. I got him a couple of zip up jackets, hoodies and decided he could just use the coat he already had.

"Right, what now?" I asked him. He just shrugged. "You're helpful. Um… oh! Underwear!"

I dragged him along behind me, him spluttering something about this not being proper, and we stopped in the underwear bit.

"Right, do you want boxers or those weird pant things?" he didn't answer straight away so I looked over to see he was bright red and looking the other way. "Stop being a baby. Right, you're having boxers." I announced and shoved about 5 packs of 5 into the basket.

"I'm not a baby." He muttered as we walked to the till.

"Sure you're not." I laughed. We stood in the cue and I looked down at his feet. "We'll have to find you some trainers."

"Trainers?" he repeated.

"… Yeah. Like what I'm wearing, but for men." We both looked down at my trainers and he nodded.

After we paid for everything, we walked outside and I texted Lydia to let her know we were done and waiting out the front of the shop. They came out about 10 minutes later and we went to buy the boys some trainers. That done, we decided to stop off for lunch.

As we sat down, Lydia turned to me and asked, "Got everything?"

"Yep. Was Watson a baby about underwear? Holmes was."

"Yep. He said it wasn't proper for me to know what he's wearing under his trousers." She smirked over at Watson who had turned a shade of red.

"to be fair guys, everyone either wears boxers or pants, so of course we're gonna know what you got on underneath."

"Yes, well, it's the principal of it." Watson defended.

Me and Lydia laughed before placing our order with the waitress.

I reckon this could be a lot of fun actually, having two supposedly fictional men from the past living with us.

**xXxXx**

**a/n: abrupt ending, I know. But I couldn't think of anything to continue it yet lol. :)**

**Please let me know what you thought of it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: whoa. My computer sucks. It kept giving me this bull about me having to use a temporary login and that whatever I saved would get deleted. So I couldn't get any of my stories which meant that I had to start this chapter again! Grr! So I made a new login (like the computer whiz I am..) and somehow found all my stuff. But not this story. Which was annoying.**

**Anyway, I've bored you all before we've even started! How much do you love me now? Lol. Anyway, on with the story! XD**

**xXxXx**

"No! No, no, no!" Holmes slunk back into his chair, tying to put as much distance between him and the waitress as possible.

"Are you sure, sir? I could give you _special_ service." The waitress waggled her eyebrows suggestively and me, Lyd and Watson choked slightly, trying not to laugh.

"No, I'm quite alright ma'am. We were actually just leaving." Holmes replied, glaring at us to make us stand up.

"Oh, that's a shame. You're sure you don't want my number?" she asked again, looking him over hungrily as we all tried not to explode with laughter.

"I'm afraid I don't have a 'phone', Miss. I'll have to pass." He raised his hands in front of him, as if to prove he had no phone and backed away carefully.

"Oh. Well, if you're ever in the centre again, be sure to pop in." she gave him a wink and a slap on the rear – sending Holmes leaping into the air in shock 0 before turning on her heel and scurrying away.

It was silent as we watched Holmes stare after the woman in shock before we couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. Loudly.

"I fail to see how this is even the slightest bit amusing! That woman just sexually assaulted me!" Holmes bellowed, picking up his bags and following us out of the shop.

"Oh don't be such a baby Holmes, it was funny." Lydia laughed as we left he shop and fell into step beside me.

"I highly doubt you'd find it funny if it were you." He muttered moodily.

"I'd have just thrown a chair at him." She shrugged with a small laugh.

"She would. She's done it before." I smirked at the memory.

"That wasn't my fault! And you started it by throwing that jug at the guy's head!"

"He groped me-!" I stopped and looked over at Holmes, who was smirking. "Uh… I mean… he, um, he… hit me!"

"No he didn't. He grabbed your arse." Lydia laughed along with Watson while Holmes smiled triumphantly at me.

"What? Why're you looking at me like that?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"No reason, Miss Player." He replied with a sly smile.

I glared at him before turning my attention back to Lyd. "So, is that everything we need?"

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh! Come here a minute Rhi." She caught my arm and pulled me a little bit away from the boys, who were watching us curiously. "What about Watson's 'tache?"

"Oh yeah!" I whispered, looking over at said moustache. "We're gonna have to get rid of it." I admitted sadly.

"Yeah, I guess. It's a shame though." She pouted slightly. "Right, you distract them; I'll go grab the razor and some toiletries."

"Right, see you soon." I wandered back over to the boys and smiled. "Lyd is just gonna go grab you guys some toiletries."

"Ah, right." Watson smiled and looked around. I felt really guilty when he absently stroked his moustache.

To keep them busy, I decided to buy them and ice cream. That done, we slowly made our way back to where Lyd had left us and saw her making her way towards us. I handed her ice cream and she thanked me, nodded to wordlessly confirm she had all we needed to de-moustache Watson and we made for the exit.

…

When we got home, we guided the boys into the living room and sat them on the sofa before sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

"Right. I have some really bad news for you Watson." Lydia announced genuinely sad about having to get rid of his moustache. She's rather fond of it.

"Oh, and what would that be, Miss Bevan?" He asked politely.

"Well, we're… I'm really sorry but we have to- we have to shave off your moustache!" she finally blurted out and Watson's hand instantly rose to protect it.

"What!" he exclaimed and I looked over at Holmes to see him trying not to laugh, I nudged him with my foot and when he looked over at me, I gave him a stern look. He just grinned back at me which made me nearly melt into the table.

"We're really sorry. It's just that no one has those moustaches anymore." I said sadly, patting his arm.

"But- but, it's a part of who I am! I've had this for years! I will not get rid of it." He declared firmly.

"You're just going to have to man up, old boy." Holmes smiled over at Watson who glared back.

"What about Holmes! What does he have to get rid of?" Watson asked.

"… Well nothing. There's nothing about him that we don't have anymore. Except the clothes, but we have that sorted now." I replied, looking over at a now beaming Holmes.

"That's utterly ridiculous. No one even noticed my moustache today!"

"They did. A few people gave you a funny look because you're youngish and you have an old guy's moustache." Lyd admitted. "Not that it doesn't suit you!" she added quickly.

"I suppose I have no choice in the matter?" he asked sadly.

"No, sorry." Lydia smiled sympathetically.

"Well, in that case, I'll just have to keep it and not care what people think."

"… How'd you get that from the face you have no choice?" I asked and heard Holmes laugh.

"I'm not getting rid of it."

"Are too." Lyd countered at the same time as me.

"I will not!"

"Yeah, you will." I smirked.

"I will not! It's my face and I want to keep it!"

"Holmes, you're gonna have to pin him down." Lyd announced, pulling the razor out of the bag. "Watson, this could get dangerous if you don't keep still." She pointed out.

Watson made an attempt at an escape, but Holmes grabbed him and pinned him to the floor, holding his arms either side of his head with his arms and somehow, without sitting on him, had his legs pinned with his own.

I grinned and dropped to the floor, taking a hold of Watson's head.

"We're so, so sorry. We just can't have you laughed at in the street." I said sadly.

"I hope you can forgive us for this Watson." Lydia looked about ready to cry as she joined us on the floor, razor in hand. We probably looked like something from a horror film, except with a pink razor…

"No!" Watson yelled.

Lydia said sorry again and leant in with the razor…

**xXxXx**

**a/n: lol. Like the attack on Watson there? :L. it was fun to write :D please, please review. It would mean a lot.**

**So, Lydia, what did you think? Lol. I remembered our conversation about what to do with his moustache lol :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: HEY! :D thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter :D hope you all like this next chappie :D**

**xXxXx**

_"We're so, so sorry. We just can't have you laughed at in the street." I said sadly._

_"I hope you can forgive us for this Watson." Lydia looked about ready to cry as she joined us on the floor, razor in hand. We probably looked like something from a horror film, except with a pink razor…_

_"No!" Watson yelled._

_Lydia said sorry again and leant in with the razor…_

…

"Hey, you really don't look bad." I commented as Lydia pulled away from Watson's prone form and the three of us took in moustache-less Watson.

"Yes, I agree. Takes 10 years off you, old boy." Holmes replied with a smug smile.

"Want a mirror?" Lydia asked, and it was obvious to me that she missed the moustache, but was trying not to swoon at how much more Jude-like he looked.

"Yes please, Miss Bevan." Watson replied, nervously rubbing the area his 'tache used to be. Lyd handed him the small mirror, and we all watched as he raised it and took a good look at himself. It was an agonizing few minutes, and then he finally announced: "I suppose it's not _too_ bad. I'd still rather have it though."

"Don't worry; you can grow it back… one day." I smiled.

"Are you sure there's nothing Holmes has to change?"

"Well… I suppose he'll have to stay more hygienic…" Lyd muttered.

"Do I smell?" Holmes asked, looking at the three of us before sniffing the air around him.

"No. It's more that you wear the same clothes and in the film, Watson said you had 'general lack of hygiene'. So it's more of a precaution." Lyd smiled innocently.

"Ah. I'm sure I can manage that." He smiled back.

"Right. Well, what should we do now?" I asked, looking around the room for inspiration.

"We could… go for a meal?" Lyd suggested.

"Sure. Great idea." I beamed and we all pulled on our coats. Once outside, I locked the door as Lyd hailed a taxi.

We decided to go to a small, Italian restaurant that was near-ish our flat, and we arrived there in about 20 minutes. We were quickly shown to a table, and sat down. Holmes was on my right, Watson on my left, and Lydia opposite me.

We all began to browse the menus, talking about random stuff, and I noticed that Holmes was scanning the room; probably working out people's life stories by the way they're dressed. After about 5 minutes, we all decided and called for a waitress. When that was done, we leant back in our seats and looked at each other.

"Well, what can tell you tell about her?" I whispered to Holmes as Lyd and Watson sparked up a conversation. He glanced at the woman I was gesturing to – who was sat at the table next to us – before smiling and leaning closer to me. I could smell him now, and it was _so_ hard not to swoon.

"Well, the way she sits and the movements of her fingers suggest that she plays piano. She has excellent posture, which shows that she is used to performing, because when you just practice, most people don't worry about posture. She recently had an argument with her husband, and is most likely meeting a friend here to talk about it. I can tell this because she keeps glancing out the window, and absently rubbing her ring finger – which she has recently removed the wedding and engagement rings from – before scowling and looking out the window again."

I nodded, to show that I understood, and he leaned closer to whisper in my ear. "She had an affair. She looks particularly guilty about something, and the fact that she has clearly had an argument with her husband, shows that it was her that had the affair. Not him."

"Right, I see what you mean. Do you reckon you could work out what she does for a living?" I asked, smiling at the waiter that poured me some wine.

"Hmm… that is tricky, as I don't know many jobs from the period. But, I would most likely say she is a governess. As she has a few flicks of paint on her hands, and an inky fingerprint that is too small to be an adults on her coat. So, this makes me believe she is a governess, because she clearly hasn't had children."

"Wow. You're good." I smiled.

"Why thank you." He beamed before leaning back in his chair and finally allowing me to breathe properly again.

I looked across the table to see Lyd was listening to whatever Watson was saying intently. She snapped out of her haze as some waitresses bought over our food and I smirked at her. She glared back before I felt a sharp pain in my shin.

"Ouch!" I hissed, glaring at her. I kicked her back, and then laughed when she winced.

"So, what were you whispering about?" she asked.

"Oh, you just missed out on Holmes deducing stuff." I smirked. I could tell she was upset, because her eyes widened, but she quickly composed herself and smiled.

"Oh, cool." She looked around the room, trying not to look upset. I felt sorry for her, so I changed the topic.

"Sorry again about the 'tache, Watson." I smiled.

"You don't understand how sorry I am." Lydia muttered. "That was a traumatic experience for me."

"Really? How so?" Watson asked.

"Because I love your moustache! Not that you don't look good without it, but I still miss it."

"I see." He smiled and I noticed that his eyes roamed over her body subtly, and I laughed. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over to see Holmes leaning towards me again. I swallowed down my inner fangirl and smiled at him, nodding for him to speak.

He motioned me closer, and I leaned closer so he could whisper in my ear. "I do believe Watson is quite taken with Miss Bevan." I shivered slightly when his breath hit my cheek, but looked over at the pair as they talked, with Watson listening to whatever Lydia was saying with a smile on his face.

"I think so too. It's all good though, she's had a thing for him since… well, since she read the books, I guess." I chuckled, looking back at Holmes who seemed to be studying me. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself when the waitress arrived with food, and we both sat up straight in our seats.

…

After dinner, we decided to walk back to the flat, and Holmes offered me his arm – which I took without hesitation – and Lyd and Watson also walked arm-in-arm.

"So, what do you think of our time period so far then?" I asked after about two minutes of walking. Lyd and Watson were – once again – engaged in deep conversation, walking just behind us.

"It's fascinating. I've never _seen_ so many marvellous inventions. I never could have dreamed that technology would come this far." He replied, watching a car roll by with awe.

"Yeah, they're inventing new stuff all the time. They perfected the silencer, by the way."

"Really? And how did they do it?" he asked, looking down at me with a new excitement.

"I'm not actually sure. We'll Google it when we get home."

"What on earth does 'Google' mean?" he asked, wrinkling his nose in confusion.

"It's a search engine. On the internet. You type in what you want to know, and it brings up a load of results that relate to what you typed. It's basically like having a library in your living room. Or wherever you have your computer." I replied with a smile as we neared the flat.

"Sounds marvellous! I would very much like to 'Google' a few things."

"Oh, you'll love it. Google your name, you'll be more than a little surprised." I winked up at him before I could stop myself. So, to not show him the blush of embarrassment that crept onto my face, I – quite reluctantly – removed my hand from the crook of his elbow and unlocked the door.

Once we were inside, we removed our coats and wandered into the kitchen. As Lyd put the kettle on, my mobile rang. I fished it out of my pocket and looked down at the caller ID. "Bugger… it's my mum." I muttered and Lyd was at my side instantly.

"What do you think she wants?" She inhaled sharply. "Do you think she's been speaking with my mum, and they're gonna come and visit us again?"

"I hope not." I replied before pressing the answer button.

"_Hello, darling._" My mum's voice sang through the phone.

"Hey, mum." I answered, switching the phone to loudspeaker.

"_Well, I've been speaking with Samantha, you know, Lydia's mother?_"

"Yes mum, I know Lydia's mum." I rolled my eyes and Lyd grinned, miming 'I told you!'

"_Well, we were thinking about popping over for tea. Today."_

"Today? Uh… I…"

I hadn't even noticed that Watson had wandered out of the room until he came back in, holding a pair of headphones. Before I could tell him to not speak, he spoke. "What is the purpose of these?"

"_Who's that Rhiannon? Do you have a partner? Or is he with Lydia? Why didn't you tell me?"_

"No mum. I-"

"I would assume they are some sort of listening device." Holmes replied, ignoring mine and Lydia's frantic waving.

"_Oh! The both of you have found someone! That's so wonderful, sweetie! We'll be round in an hour to meet them both. It'll be alright for us stay a couple of days, won't it?" _Without giving me a chance to reply, she continued. "_Of course it will. Bye honey, see you soon. Say hello to Lydia for me, won't you? Love you."_ The phone beeped as the line went dead, and me and Lyd just stared at it in shock.

"Yes, these buds look like they go in your ears." I looked up to see Holmes and Watson examining the headphones.

"Oh god. We're screwed." Lyd muttered.

"Is there a problem, Miss Bevan?" Watson asked, looking worried that something had upset Lyd. Aww. Bless.

"Yeah… you two just made Rhiannon's mum think that you were our boyfriends, and now her mum and my mum are coming over to meet you." Lyd replied, rubbing her forehead and I could tell she was thinking hard.

"Ah. Well, we can't get you into this mess, and not help you out." Holmes smiled.

Does he mean…?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, if they think we're together, we'll have to convince them that is the case." He replied simply.

"Indeed. It would un-chivalrous of us to not aid you. After all, we did cause this mess." Watson finished.

Me and Lydia just stared at them blankly for a moment before turning to look at each other simultaneously, the same look in our eyes. My inner fangirl was having a fit.

"Uh, thanks. That would really help." Lyd finally managed to speak and I winked at her before looking over at the boys.

"Well, you need to get dressed. Oh, and no calling us Miss Bevan or Miss Player. You have to call us by our first names. So, for me, either Rhi or Rhiannon. And Lyd or Lydia for Lyd." I smiled.

They nodded, and wandered off to the spare room to get changed. Once they were gone, me and Lyd turned to face each other again and jumped around excitedly – though silently – as we thought about what was to come.

**xXxXx**

**A/n: There you go guys xD the next chapter! **

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know please! :D**

**And Lydia, like what's going to happen? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: here you go guys :) it was gonna be longer, but my fudging computer kept turning off and then the last time it did it, it lost ALL of it! Bloody hunk of junk!**

**Lyd really wanted me to update this, so I did :D**

**I'm on twitter now, btw. I'm called x_picknmix_x**

**xXxXx**

After Holmes and Watson had got dressed, they helped us tidy up the flat and make sure that everything was as clean as possible for when our mums arrived. When we finished, we stood in living room. Holmes and Watson were stood there calmly, as me and Lyd were panicking. When the doorbell rang, me and Lyd jumped before rushing over to it.

Lyd took a couple of deep breaths before opening it to reveal our mums standing on the other side. They were smiling, and kissed us both on the cheeks before walking in. "Well, where are they?" my mum asked as she looked around.

"In the living room." I answered. They headed towards it immediately, leaving me and Lyd to follow.

"Lyd! We forgot to tell them about their names!" I whispered and her eyes widened. Watson's wasn't as bad, because it wasn't an uncommon name, but Holmes… crud.

We joined them in the living room just as Lyd's mum asked; "So, who's who?"

"I'm Sherlock Jones. Pleasure to meet you both." Holmes answered easily, kissing both of their hands.

"And I'm John Watson, nice to meet you." Watson smiled and kissed both of their hands as well.

I walked over to stand with Holmes, and he wrapped an arm around my waist, making me feel dizzy. I looked over in time to see Watson wrap an arm around Lydia's shoulders, and smiled when I saw the corners of her mouth twitch as she tried not to grin.

"Well, you certainly have great taste! He's a strapping lad!" my mum beamed, looking Holmes up and down.

"Mum!" I glared.

"And Lydia too! I'm so proud of you both!" she continued.

"Yes, it's nice to see you with someone." Lydia's mum joined in. "Especially someone so dashing."

"Um, mum? Where are your bags?" Lyd asked, changing the subject before we both turned into tomatoes.

"Oh! In the hall, shall we put them in the spare room?"

Bugger! Their stuff was in the spare room!

"No, no. We'll do it." Holmes smiled down at me with a wink – letting me know he was thinking the same thing – before strolling away with Watson.

"Well, how about a cup of tea? Then you can tell us all about those dashing lads." My mum grinned as they took the two armchairs.

"Yeah, sure." I answered and dragged Lyd into the kitchen.

"What are we gonna do about sleeping arrangements?" she asked as I put the kettle on and she got the mugs ready.

"… I don't know. We'll have to think of something later." I replied as I poured the hot water into the mugs.

"I thought I was going to faint earlier! I think I'm gonna like these roles." Lyd grinned as she got out a tray for the mugs to go on.

"I know!" I grinned and Lyd grabbed some biscuits before following me from the room. Holmes and Watson weren't back when we got in the living room, so we handed our mums their tea before sitting on the four-seater sofa.

"So, why didn't you tell us about them?" Lyd's mum asked.

"We wanted to be sure about them first." Lyd answered slowly, looking over at me.

My mum was about to ask something, but stopped and watched Holmes and Watson enter the room. They looked over at us before making their way over to sit with us. Holmes sat on my right and Watson sat on my left – next to Lydia.

"So, how'd you meet?" my mum asked.

"In the… Natural History Museum." Lyd answered quickly. I leaned forward to see passed Watson and raised my eyebrow at her in question, she just shrugged with a small smile.

"Really? How?"

"We were looking at the… Egyptian exhibit and so were they. We got talking, and just… clicked." I answered.

"How romantic!" my mum grinned. I looked over at her with a confused expression. How was meeting in a room full of mummified people romantic?

"And what do you do?"

"I'm a detective." Holmes answered.

"And I'm a doctor." Watson answered. I saw the cogs working in their heads, before my mum grinned broadly.

"That is such a wonderful coincidence! Sherlock Jones – which sounds like Sherlock _Holmes_ – is a detective. And John Watson – like Holmes' sidekick and friend – is a doctor! What fun!" my mum laughed.

"Indeed. That's why our friends call us Holmes and Watson." Holmes chuckled.

"Yes, we got it all through school. Not that we minded, of course." Watson added.

"How wonderful." Lyd's mum beamed.

I looked up at the clock and noticed that it was getting late. My mum noticed at the same time, as she cleared her throat.

"Oh! How time flies! Well, I think I'll be off to bed now." My mum announced.

"Yes, me too. It was lovely to meet you boys." Samantha added as they stood up.

"Goodnight Rhiannon, Lydia. Night boys." My mum smiled.

"Night mum. Night Sam." I smiled back.

"Night Heide, night mum" Lyd added.

When they were gone, I sighed loudly and leant back into the sofa. "Thanks guys. A lot."

Sherlock chuckled from beside me and leant forward to pick up his tea. "Not a problem. It was easy."

"Yeah, it was actually." Lydia said as she passed Watson his mug.

"We moved our stuff into your rooms. Mine is in yours, Lydia." Watson smiled and thanked Lyd when she passed him his tea.

"Oh, cool. So, sleeping arrangements…" Lyd trailed off, looking around.

"Well, we have to stay in the same rooms, to convince your mothers that we are, in fact, together." Watson answered. "I suppose it won't hurt to share a bed. We won't exactly be _doing _anything."

"True." I agreed, looking over at Holmes who smiled back at me.

"Oh, I said you could use my laptop." I remembered and got up to go and retrieve it. When I came back into the room, I sat back in my place and opened it on my lap. "Right, I'll just get up Google… there you go. The keys are like a type writer. Just press enter when you're done writing what you want to look for."

I got up so that Watson could move closer to Holmes, and the both of them sat there, staring at it in awe for a moment before Holmes started typing.

…

A couple of hours later, we decided to head to bed, and the butterflies started in my stomach again. I was going to share a bed with Sherlock Holmes! Granted, we wouldn't be doing anything, but still!

I said goodnight to Watson and Lydia – the latter was fighting a grin again – and made my way into my room, followed by Holmes. "I'll get dressed in the en suite." I told him after picking up my pyjamas. He nodded, and I smiled at him before going into the en suite.

When I was ready, I took deep, calming breaths, before walking back into the room. Holmes was stood at the foot of the bed, putting his clothes on the chair. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of the pyjama trousers I had bought him. I put my clothes in the wash basket before smiling and walking over to the bed. Holmes walked to the other side, and we climbed in together.

I realised that I could feel his body heat and smell him, and smiled to myself before flicking off the lamp. "Night, Holmes."

"Good night, Rhiannon." I nearly had a fangirl attack because of the way my name sounded coming from his mouth, but stopped myself and just grinned into the darkness.

I fell asleep listening to his breathing.

**xXxXx**

**A/n: again, sorry it isn't longer. My stupid computer is… well, stupid.**

**Anyway, please review people :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hey there! I'm sorry for the wait; I found tumblr. That is all I will say on that matter…**

**Right. Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter; I'm glad you're all enjoying this story so far. I was even told that I'm one of someone's favourite authors! How cool is that?**

**Anywho, on with the story! I think you'll like this Star ;)**

**xXxXx**

When I woke up the next morning, I almost had a heart attack when I noticed someone's hand was resting on my arm – underneath my hand. Groggily, I opened my eyes and felt my heart stop. Holmes was asleep, facing me. His right hand was tucked under his face and his left hand was resting on my left forearm. I was also led on my side, facing him; but my right hand was resting on his lightly.

He started to stir and, feeling embarrassed, I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep, levelling my breathing to a steady rate. I heard him yawn and sniff a couple of times before I felt his hand tense slightly – probably in surprise. I could feel his eyes on me, but he made no move to remove his hand. After about a minute I – still pretending to be asleep – removed my hand from his and rolled over onto my back. His hand stayed where it was for a few moments before he slowly removed it and shifted slightly.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to appear to have just woken up, before looking over at him and smiling. "G'morning." I muttered with a lazy smile.

"Good morning, Rhiannon." He smiled back and I felt the butterflies throw a party in my stomach.

"Sleep well?" I asked hesitantly, hoping that he wasn't annoyed about the way he woke up.

"Absolutely. And yourself?" he grinned.

"Yeah, I slept great." I replied with another smile – happy that he wasn't upset with me.

*Lydia's POV of roughly the same time*

When I woke up, I was surprised to feel a warm hand wrapped around my own. Slowly, I blinked my eyes open and when the blurriness of sleep faded away, I was greeted with the sight of Watson sleeping next to me, led on his side so he was facing me. I looked down at our entwined hands and felt my eyebrow rise slightly before I grinned and buried my face in my pillow to hide my squeal.

When he started to wake up, I closed my eyes and waited to see how he would react. He groaned sleepily before yawning, stopping abruptly. I took it he had saw our hands, and prepared for him to let go; but he didn't. Furrowing my brow slightly, I opened my eyes to see him watching me. I smiled and he returned it as I felt my cheeks heating up. Neither of us moved our hands, and we both looked down at them at the same time.

Watson smiled, and I laughed nervously before hesitantly removing my hand from his. "Um… sleep well?"

*Rhiannon's POV*

Once we were both dressed – after lying in bed for a while and talking – we made our way into the kitchen and were greeted with the sight of my mum and Lyd's cooking breakfast. Grinning widely, Lyd's mum ushered us into seats with her spatula that she was using on the eggs.

"Go on; sit down! It'll be ready soon." She announced as me and Holmes took a seat. Lyd and Watson appeared a few minutes later and took a seat across from us. I looked up at Lyd, and we both shared sneaky smiles. I would have to ask her about her night later.

"I hope you're all hungry!" my mum chirped as she started placing plates in front of us. We all thanked them, and they took their seats at the heads of the table.

Over breakfast, we chatted about lots of things; including my cousin Jenny's wedding which was in a month. Apparently, we were bridesmaids. Me and Lyd, that is. I couldn't see it myself; we don't really like dresses.

When we were finished, our mums washed up and me, Lyd, Holmes and Watson all went into the sitting room. "What should we do today?" Lyd asked.

"We should probably take them out for lunch. They won't ask as many questions in public." I replied and Lyd nodded in agreement.

"How long will they be staying?" Watson asked.

"A couple more nights, probably. Sorry about this." Lydia replied with an apologetic smile up at him.

"Oh no, it's no trouble. It is your flat, after all." He smiled. She blushed slightly, and bit her bottom lip to stop from grinning.

"I do believe they are finished washing up." Holmes announced and I looked at him curiously before realising that I could hear them making their way in.

"Right. So what are we doing today?" Lydia's mum asked.

"Well, we're going to take you out for lunch. So maybe we could look around some shops before that?" I suggested.

"Sounds marvellous." My mum beamed and I smiled over at her. "I'll go freshen up." She announced as she exited the room. Samantha followed suite, and soon we left with Holmes and Watson. They decided they were going to go and change into some shirts, and we smiled and stayed behind.

As soon as we were alone, we turned to each other with the same grin on our faces. "What happened?" we both asked simultaneously.

"You first." I whispered.

"I woke up and we were holding hands!" she whispered back excitedly. "I woke up and we were both facing each other, holding hands! He didn't even remove his! Not even when he knew I was awake!"

"Oh wow! I wonder what that means…" I trailed off and she looked thoughtful before looking back at me with a gleam in her eyes.

"What happened with you and Holmes?"

"Well, we woke up facing each other as well, and his hand was resting on my arm, with my hand on his. When he started to wake up, I pretended to be asleep to see his reaction, and he didn't even try to take his hand away subtly! I rolled over and took my hand off of his so that he could have the chance to move if he wanted, but he didn't straight away."

"Whoa… This is… what do you think it means?" she asked.

"I don't know. But I know that I won't mind waking up like that more often." I laughed.

"Agreed." She smirked and we jumped up and down excitedly before calming ourselves and looking around casually.

When everyone was ready, we locked the flat up and made our way outside. I jumped slightly when I felt a warm hand entwine its fingers with mine, and looked to my right to see Holmes walking next to me, smiling down at me. He winked at me and I blushed before looking at Lyd and Watson – who were also holding hands. I locked eyes with her, and she mouthed 'Oh my god!' at me to which I grinned in reply.

After looking around a few shops, our mums decided that we should have a look around a shop that sold girl's clothes. They told the boys to wait outside, and then looked at us pointedly when we went to walk in the shop.

"Don't be shy about showing affection in front of us!" my mum announced cheerfully and my stomach dropped. She didn't mean what I think she did, did she?

"Oh yes, we've been there, dears. Go on; kiss them good bye." Samantha joined in.

"But… we'll see them in a minute." Lyd pointed out. They kept looking at us with silly grins, and me and Lyd locked eyes with each other; swallowing hard. I looked up to see Holmes looking down at me with an expression that I couldn't read.

Oh. Fudge.

**xXxXx**

**A/n: Peer pressure from the parents! Lol. Well, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? I most certainly hope it wasn't the latter… :)**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :D**

**So, Star… you likey? ;) I think you should update Unexpected Adventure now… *puppy eyes***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Hello again :D Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter, and I'm sorry about the wait. I have these silly things called 'GCSEs' to revise for. Who needs them, anyway? I have fanfiction and tumblr! :D**

**XxXxX**

*Rhiannon's POV*

"_Oh yes, we've been there, dears. Go on; kiss them good bye." Samantha joined in._

"_But… we'll see them in a minute." Lyd pointed out. They kept looking at us with silly grins, and me and Lyd locked eyes with each other; swallowing hard. I looked up to see Holmes looking down at me with an expression that I couldn't read._

_Oh. Fudge._

Holmes turned his body slightly so that we were facing each other and I took a deep breath, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach as I stepped closer. Smiling apologetically, I leant up and gently pressed my lips to his. As soon as they made contact, I almost fainted. Holmes pushed his lips against mine slightly, and we lingered there for a moment before I pulled away, blushing bright red. Holmes cleared his throat and smiled at me before we both turned to look at Lyd and Watson, who were gawping at us.

I nodded my head slightly, my eyes widening as I tried to gesture for them to hurry up without our parents seeing. Lyd looked panicked – in an excited but nervous way – as she turned to Watson and smiled slightly. He took the first move, and lowered his head, bringing their lips together. They lingered there before Lydia pulled away and fought back a grin as she turned the colour of a tomato.

"Uh, we'll, uh, see you in a minute." I rambled before grabbing Lyd's arm and dragging her into the shop our mums had turned to walk in. "Don't wander off!" I called over my shoulder, not turning to look in case they saw my stupid grin.

When we got in, we were pulled towards the dresses section while trying to subtly fangirl together. As soon as our mums turned to browse the dresses, we turned to face each other and jumped up and down on the spot, grinning and fist pumping in the air. A few people looked at us funny, but we didn't care. We'd just kissed out idols!

We both stopped at the same time when my mum turned to look at us. "What kind of dresses do you two like?"

"None." We answered simultaneously, making us both laugh. Samantha turned to face us and shook her head; tutting.

"Don't be so ridiculous. So, what style?"

"Seriously, we don't do dresses. At all." Lyd announced firmly and took my arm to pull me to the t-shirt section. We were browsing through the various t-shirts with funny writing on when our mums invaded our personal space.

"And what did you where when you went out on dates with the boys then, hm?" my mum pressed, a triumphant smirk on her face as she thought she'd actually caught us out. Why would we lie about this? My mother is odd.

"Nothing." I shrugged, me and Lyd both bursting out laughing at our mums' scandalised faces. "I'm kidding. Chill. We wore normal clothes."

"Well, you're getting a dress." Samantha declared. "Both of you."

"Um, no we're not. Feel free to buy them for yourselves though, if you want." Lyd smiled and we both turned to look at the t-shirts again. They stayed staring at us expectantly for a minute while Lyd and I tried desperately not to laugh, until they gave up and stormed off in a huff.

We both picked a few t-shirts and some jeans before going to the till. Once we'd paid for our clothes, we found our mums who'd also bought a few things, and headed out of the shop. Holmes and Watson were stood exactly where we'd left them; looking around and pointing at certain things as they discussed something.

"Come along boys, we're going for lunch now." Samantha asked as they bustled passed Holmes and Watson and started to walk down the road.

I smiled shyly at Holmes before walking next to him as we followed our mums. I wasn't at all surprised when Watson took Lyd's hand and walked slightly ahead of us. I was, however, surprised when I felt someone's arm wrap around my shoulder. I jumped slightly in surprise before looking up at Holmes' face. He nodded his head across the road, and I looked over to see a couple walking together. The guy had his arm wrapped around the girl's shoulders, and she had her arm wrapped around his waist.

"I assume this is acceptable?" He asked in a slight whisper and I chuckled before wrapping my arm around his waist – thankful that he wasn't annoyed about the whole kiss thing.

"Yeah, it's cool." I smiled and he returned it before we both look ahead again and continued to follow the others. I was trying my hardest not to faint like the love-struck-fangirl I was, and I could tell Lyd was having the same problem, because she stumbled a couple of times on flat ground.

When our mums finally decided on a restaurant, we were seated and handed menus. It was silent whilst we browsed though them, until my mum spoke up. "So, when will be visiting the family? I'm sure your father would love to meet Sherlock."

"Oh yes, everyone's missing having you both at home. The street just isn't the same." Samantha's announced. I'm sure it was. Me and Lyd leaving wouldn't have created an apocalypse.

"Uh, we'll come… soon." Lyd answered.

"How about in a couple of weeks? " my mum asked. But before either of us could answer, she continued. As always. "Excellent. I'll let everyone know, and we can have a proper family reunion!"

"Sounds great." I muttered with fake enthusiasm. I knew for a fact that my brother would try and size up to Holmes and make sure he wasn't messing me around. Problem is, Holmes could kick his arse, and so he won't be intimidated, which will irritate my brother. Fun.

We all ordered, and spoke about what everyone had been up to since we'd left. Turns out, not a lot _has_ happened. After paying, we left the restaurant and made our way back to the flat. As soon as we were in, Samantha announced she was going to bed, and my mum decided she was as well.

"Thank you for a lovely day out, and I'll see you in the morning. Love you." My mum smiled before she kissed me on the cheek. "Night Lydia, boys."

"Night." They all chorused and after saying goodnight to Samantha, Lyd, Holmes, Watson and I remained in the living room, standing in awkward silence.

"Well… I think I'll head off too." I spoke, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at me and I smiled at Watson. "Night Watson. Night Lyd." I hugged Lyd and I was about to say goodnight to Holmes, when he spoke.

"Yes. I do believe I'll turn in for the night. Goodnight ol' boy, Lydia." He gestured for me to go through the door first, and I smiled before passing him and walking out; my smile dropping as soon as he couldn't see my face. What was I going to say about earlier?

When we got into my room, I got my pyjamas and went into the bathroom to get dressed. After brushing my teeth, I tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind, so I just walked back into my room. Holmes was wearing the same pyjama trousers as the night before, but with a grey t-shirt. He nodded at me with a half smile when I walked in and I smiled back before putting my clothes in the wash basket.

There was an awkward silence as we both climbed into bed, and I was the one to break it; because it was clear he was going to say something and I wanted to beat him to it. "I'm sorry about earlier. My mum is… pushy." I stated, looking at the ceiling.

He cleared his throat slightly before shifting and I knew he was looking at me, but I didn't turn my head. "Yes, I noticed." He chuckled.

"Do you, uh, forgive me?" I asked before glancing over at him finally.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Cool. Well, night."

"Goodnight, Rhiannon." He smiled slightly before closing his eyes. I turned my face to the ceiling before closing my eyes as well, trying to resist the urge to jump him. Because that wouldn't help at all.

**xXxXx**

**A/n: There you go Jfreak lol. Since you asked so nicely and all, there's the update :) Like it? :D**

**How about you Star? **

**How about the rest of you? Please review and let me know what you thought! :D**

**Should I make them kiss in the morning? ;)**

**3 **


End file.
